Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device and method for increasing transmission efficiency between a host and the data storage device, and a data processing system including the same.
A storage device having a large capacity usually includes a plurality of memory devices. A memory device is used to store data. Memory devices are divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
Data duplication or backup is often used to recover data in case of failure in storage devices or in a power supply. Data mirroring is one such data duplication scheme. It is a technique of duplicately storing data in at least one device. A host usually executes a plurality of write commands on a storage device with respect to same data in order to perform data mirroring, or executes a single write command with a single address that is received by the storage device and is translated at the storage device in order to perform duplication. As such, typical data duplication may require a greater number of commands (e.g., twice as many) generated by a host, or may require performing address translation and/or processing at a storage device. Both of these can require additional processing.